the wish for a friend
by foxfunkid20
Summary: Alfie is a young fox who wishes for a friend
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Alfie I'm 12 years old ,and I was born the worst thing possible in zootopia, I was born a fox, being a fox in this town is the worst, I mean I do have wonderful parents, my mums a rabbit called Judy hopps and my dad's a fox called Nick Wilde they adopted me when I was a baby, both of them are police officers.

"Hey Alfie are you ready for school?" asked Nick as he ruffled my fur a bit, I nodded my head and put on a fake smile, to be honest I hate school ,but what can I do about it?

"Alright then, now go get your things ready and we'll be off" said Judy.

So I got down from my chair at the table and went to my room I got my things ready for school I pack my books ,my pencil case and my homework and walk downstairs.

"I'm ready mum and dad" I say Judy nods and gets her car keys, I love going in the car with mum and dad they tell me jokes on the way ,I still love the one dad tells me.

"Hey dad tell the one about the 3 humped camel again" I plead him, they both roll their eyes and chuckle.

"alright then champ, what do you call a three humped camel?"

"I don't know what do you call a three humped camel?"

"Pregnant" all three of us say together and we burst out laughing .

We arrive at school and my dad gives me my lunch money ,"bye mum, bye dad", I say and walk off into the school gates, I turn around wishing I didn't have to go to school.

"Hey, look who it is" says a voice I know and hate coming up from behind me, a bison called tim who since kindergarten has hated me, but I'm not so good at standing up to bullies, I wish I could but.

Tim laughs and pushes on the floor, I sigh a bit and growl I try to get up, but the bison quickly hold me down.

"Lunch money hand It over" he demands I sigh, I want to say no but fear stops me from doing so, I remember the last time I didn't give him lunch money, I hand him over my money and he lets me up, well guess I'm going hungry today.

"See you around fox" he sneers at me before walking away, I go to my locker, and put my bag in it and take out my maths book and homework.

"Ouch" I Yelp loudly as I felt a foot on my tail, I turn around to see no one there, but there is giggling from someone, I simply sigh and shake my head.

The first bell rings so I head to my maths class, I take care not to stand on any of the smaller rodents in the school, and also try to dodge all my bullies.

I arrive at my class and sit in my seat "good morning, Alfie" says the maths teacher Mr spots he's a cheetah

"good morning sir" I say smiling he's one of my favorite teachers in the school, soon some of the other students come in

"Ok I'll do the register and then we'll get started ok"

So after he had done the register, he turned to the class

"Right everyone, I hope you done your homework" I need to go get some more paper, I expect all homework to be out on your desk by the time I get back" with that he walks out the door

I look through my folder until I find my math homework, then a bear come up to me

"Hey" he says to me grinning " I didn't do my homework, so" and without warning he just takes the homework from my paws, and leaves

"H h hey that's, that's m m my h h homework" I stutter

"Oh n n no it I I Isn't" he mocks me and the whole room starts to laugh at me , I do sometimes have a stutter when I'm nervous or scared, I can't help it

"I look over at the bear, who is looking through sheet he took from me, then Mr Spots comes back in

"Ok everyone's homework out" he looks at my desk "Alfie where's your homework? He ask me I avoid eye contact, "I uh sorry sir I left it at home by mistake"

Mr spots shakes his head "Ok bring it in tomorrow" I nod my head and he goes to get the other children's homework

"Ok class today we will learn fractions", after a long lesson on fractions to bell goes for break time, I sigh and get up from my desk

"Alfie, are you alright" asked Mr spots

"Uh yes sir" I lie

"Well you never forgot your homework before is something wrong" he ask me

"Oh no sir well, I uh was in a rush this morning" I tell him

"Ok then" he nods then allows me to go

I go into the playground, I wish I had just one friend, just one that's all I ask for, but I have to get use the fact that I'm a fox, nothing will change that, I still am unable to believe it my dad is a fox who became a police officer, animals still are prejudice towards us foxes, then the bear from math class comes up to me with two of his friends an elephant and a rhino

"Hey Alfie cheers for that homework ,got top marks" he taunts me

I remain quiet, and look at my paws ,I don't look at the bear even once or his friends, I just look down, hoping they'd go away and leave me alone, but they remain where they are

" aww, are you sad?" he taunts me again "sad because, you're a coward, that you've no friends eh"?

I have to bite my lip to try to keep the tears from coming out, but it's too late and they take notice.

"Aww look Ethan, I thinks he's gonna cry" mocks the elephant as he points to the my teary eyes.

The bear chuckles and begins to chant "cry baby, cry baby ,Alfie's a cry baby"

They all join in, it keeps going until I run off I can still hear them all laughing and teasing me, I wipe the tears from my eyes, and then hear the bell go for the end of break, so I head to my locker, and get my books out for my history class.

"Hey watch it, fox" says tiny voice and I see a mouse who I just almost stepped on.

"Oh sorry" I sigh and walk away I go into history class, which is kinda boring. The teacher Mrs horns a rhino, makes us work in pairs, I get put with a sheep called Saul, who you guessed it also hates me for being a fox, But because Mrs horns is watching us he doesn't do or say anything to me.

Class ends and we leave.

I hear everyone talk about me, as we leave they know I can hear them ,but they still continue anyway ,not caring about me.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with Alfie" one says to Saul.

"Yeah he's so dumb, and he cries over everything" says another.

"No wonder he has no friends and he never will"

They all laugh and I head to dinner, I'm getting really hungry,I wish I had my money back, I go outside and sit on a bench, I see Tim and his friends come to me, I sigh what do they want now I wonder.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for your lunch money chips from here are delicious" he smirks at me

"Your welcome" I mumble looking at my paws sadly

"Hey cheer up " says the elephant we saved you something from our lunch, then the rhino produces a cartoon of milk and pours it all over me

"HEY" I yell in shock as I feel my wet fur

They all laugh and leave me with my fur wet ,I growl a bit by accident I leave to dry off,

I go into the gym class and ask for a towel, they give me one and I dry myself with it, although my fur is dried ,it still stinks of milk

The bell for the end of dinner goes and I head to my last class of the day art class I love doing art, my art teacher is a wolf Mr Howler

"Ok, class today I want you to draw a picture of someone you're best friend, I sigh and blush I just wish I had one friend, I hear everyone else snickering, look up and see that nearly everyone has their eyes on me, I sigh and quickly look back down, I decide to paint a picture of my parents, I paint them in their police uniforms

"That's good,Alfie" says Mr Howler " You're a good artist"

"Thank you, sir" I say and smile at him, he walks of, the kangaroo sat next to me spits on my painting

"That's rubbish" he hisses at me, I bite my lip and look down at the picture, and wipe the spit of with tissue

"Ok class bring, your paintings over here, to dry" says the teacher

I set mine down and sigh it's got a big smudge on it now, I look over at the kangaroo who did this, he snickers at me along with some of the others

I look away from them, and feel myself getting teary eyed, why do animals hate me, just because I'm a fox?

Class ends and I go to wait for mum or dad to pick me up, I see my dad and wave to him

"Hey, Alfie" he says "school good?"

"Uh yeah" I tell him, I don't tell them about the bullying, My dad starts to sniff

"Alfie why do you smell of milk?" he ask me I blush a bit and my tail twitches

"Uh I uh there was a food fight and I got caught up in it I guess" I shrugged

He chuckles and ruffles my fur "well have a shower when we get home ok"

I nod and we head home in the car, when we get home, I see my mum in the kichen

"Hey Alfie, how was school?" she ask

" Ok" I say " I uh need to go have a shower" I run upstairs and put the shower on, getting rid of the smell, I put my pyjamas on and stay in my room for a bit, after a while I hear dad shout me down

"Alfie tea time" I come downstairs and sit down at the table

"How was work today?" I ask any good cases

"Well we got a robber" says dad "He was robbing a diamond ring"

"Cool" I say as I put a spoonful of beans in my mouth, I like listening to mum and dads day at work, it takes my mind of my day at school

After tea we clear up and watch some TV together,we watch animal idol together

"Ok, I think I'll go to bed" I say " I'm a bit tired

"Alright good night" says mum

"Night Alfie" says dad

I give them both a hug and head upstairs, I'm not really that tired, I just wanted to be alone for a bit, then I see a star ,I remember when I was younger, my mum told me a rhyme for wishing on stars

"Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may,I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight, I wish for a friend, just one friend"

Of course, I don't really believe this to come true, who would want to my friend anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

"Layla wake up, its time for school" said my mum I sighed and opened my eyes

"Mum do I have to go to school?" I asked her "I mean all the other schools I went to well just didn't work out for me"

My mum went over to my certains to pull them over

"oh come on, you're going to make a fresh new start, in this school" she said smiling

I frowned at her a bit "Mum you said that everytime I started a new school, I mean can't you just homeschool me or something?" I asked

Mum sighed " honey we've been through this I cant homeschool you, cause I have to work and I can't afford to have someone come over and homeschool you either"

"But mum, I won't have any friends I never do, they all think I'm well weird and call me a freak "

Mum looked at me with sympahy and sat dow next to me

" Layla look at me you're not weird,you're just different ok everyone in zootopia is"

But mum I have no fur I have no tail I have no special appilties like you or other animal,

"Look you do have something special okay?, you have a mother who loves you, sure I might not be your biological mother ,but do you think that changes the way I feel about you?"

"No" I mumbled but I did start to feel a bit better I tehn began to smile a tiny bit

"Of course it doesn't you will always be my daughter no matter what"

"Ok mum I'll give school a try" I said mum kissed my cheek

"Good girl" she then left so I could get dressed

Well I thought I know it will the same as everyother school I've been to ,but maybe a miracle will happen and I will make a friend, but then again maybe a pig will fly

"Come on then Layla" mum shouted me ,"come have breakfast then we'll go ok?"

So I went downstairs and my um had made me jam on toast I sat down at the table and started to eat it, I looked at mum and smiled

Ok I think nows the time to tell you a bit of my background story ok my mum is an deer, as for me well I just don't know what I am my mum said she had found me when I was just a little baby, but no one knows what I am, when I was 5 I started school ,but everyone either bullied me or avoided me it was then I relased I was different

" Layla it's time to go" said my mum I nodded and got my bag we both went in the car

"Mum can we have the radio on?" I ask my mum nodded and out it on

I sang some of the songs in my head which helps me just forget everything I guess, then we arrived at the school

"See you after school honey" my mum said

"Bye mum" and I walked into the school gates and as always the staring and whispers appear I hear what they say

"what is that?"

"Don't know she looks freaky"

"maybe she escaped from the local freak show"

I sighed I had heard these words many times in the past, but trust me they do still hurt

As I looked around the school I saw a young fox about my age, now I know by now in zootopia a lot of animals are prejudice towards foxes, they think them to all be sly and untrustworthy, I never judge anyone before getting to know them,

Then I saw a bison come over to the young fox, at first I thought they were friends but then I heard the bison talk

"Come on you dumb fox" the bison sneered "give me your money now"

The poor fox was shaking like a leaf,I could see he had tears in his eyes

"Please" begged the fox "my mum, she didn't give me any money today, " the fox was breathing heavily as if he was going to have a panic attack at any moment

"You know the rules" the bison said as he took a step closer to the trembling fox "if you haveno money you get hurt" then he pushed the fox down and made a fist

"Hey leave him alone" I shouted, which made both the fox and bison look over at me

"And what if I don't freak?" asked the bison as he stepped closer to me,towering over me

"Or I will tell the teacher" I said the Bison just chuckled

"Wow a snich as well as a freak" the bison smirked "fine I won't harm the fox,I'll hurt you instead"

But then the bell rang and I felt relived

"I'll see you at break" the bison said and walked away

I knew to avoid that bison now,I turned around to see the fox on the ground, I helped him up

"Are you alright?" I asked,as I helped him brush some dirt of his fur and clothes

He nodded "Yeah,uh are you new here?" He asked "I've never seen you before"

I nodded "yeah I just moved to the neighborhood last week"

He smiled at me "well thank you for helping me back then"

"Hey no problem,trust me I know what it feels like to be bullied"

The fox then looked a little uncomfortable "Uh if you mind my asking"

Oh boy here it comes I thought the question

"what are you?" He aksed " I've never seen an animal like you before"

I bit my lip and sighed "Look the truth is I don't know what I am, my mum doesn't either, I wish I knew but I just don't"

The fox looked at me sadly "I'm sorry about that" he said "well uh better get to class"

"me too" I said " what class are you in now?"

"Uhh cooking" he said

I looked at my timetable and saw I had cooking too I smiled

"Me too shall we go together" I ask

The fox nooded "Oh um I'm Alfie by the way" he greeted

"I'm Layla" and we shook hands and paws

We walked to class together and once again I heard whispers and saw people stare at me, I tried to ignore them but it is quite hard to do

We arrived at the class and sat down I sat next to Alfie since no one was sat with him

The class stared at me in disgust you know the way you look ,when you found you stepped in something horrible

Alfie had noticed this too he looked over at me with sad eyes I smiled at him too assure him I was okay,

"I'm use to it" I say to him

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on someone just cause the look different, I mean we're all different right?"

I smiled at him wow this guy must have a heart of gold or something

"Yeah" I agreed "but some animals just hate differences"

"True" Alfie nodded "I know how it feels, I mean just cause I'm a fox people hate me"

"Do you tell your parents?" I ask him he remains silent for a moment ,and then shakes his head

I nodded "yeah me neither. I just don't want my mum to worry"

The teacher saw us both talking and the asked to us to stop

Wow I thought to myself I think I may have finally found a friend, this fox is so well he's special,but I still hate he's getting bullied just cause he's a fox

[break time[

"So,who do you hang out with?" I ask Alfie

Alfie looks down at the ground " Uh no one,I don't really have any friends" he admits sadly

"What?, but you seem like a really nice guy, I knew you were been bullied, but I would have thought you have friends" I say

He shakes his head and I smile at him

"Well I'd be your friend if you want" he looks at me and smiles

"Ok" he says "this will be great,"I can't believe it my wish came true" he then blushes a bit

"Mine too" I say "it's great we met and to think If I didn't come to school we may have not met"

"Hey you freak" says a voice, I turn to see the bison from before coming towards me and Alfie

"I'm not a freak" I sigh he smirks and chuckles

"Yes you are, and anyway why are you hanging about with him?" He ask pointing at Alfie

"he's my friend"

"Aww the freak and the loser are friends are they?" He mocks,"well anyway , I believe that you and me have some unfinished business" he grins as he cracks his knuckles

Alfie then steps in front of me "leave her alone" he growls

"Or what, you gonna stop me?" He taunts Alfie

Alfie stares at him and then takes a deep breath "yeah I am" he says "I am gonna stop you"

"Oh really?" He ask then he punches Alfie in the eye and he falls to the ground

"Alfie" I cry out "are you ok?" He gets up and nods we notice that the bison has gone

"How does it look?" Alfie ask pointing to his eye I can see it beginning to bruise already

"I think you should see the nurse" I tell him but Alfie shakes his head

"Uh no I'll uh be alright" he says

Than the bell goes and we head to our next class

"Alfie what happened to your eye?" The teacher ask noticing his black eye

"uh I walked into a door sir" he says he looks like he's ashamed for lying

"Are you sure?" He ask Alfie nods and takes his seat

"Alfie, maybe you should tell him what happened" I whisper he shakes his head

"No I don't want to cause any trouble" he says

I sigh and look over at the teacher

"ok class remember next week we go on the trip to the ZPD"

Alfie smiles at me "my parents work there" he says "oh I can't wait to visit the ZPD"

I smile at him I didn't know they were going to the ZPD

"Uh sorry whats your name?" The teacher ask me

"Layla" I say

"Well Layla,please get your mum to sign this and bring it to me tomorrow ok?"

I nod and put the slip in my pocket ,I've always wanted to visit the ZPD, I remember on the news I saw a bunny cop and a fox, they were the ones who found the missing mammals and arrested bellwether the one behind it all

After our lesson it was then dinner time

"hey want to go to the library?" Ask Alfie "we're allowed to eat their and hardly anyone goes there"

"ok" so we both head up to the library and Alfie was right no one was there expect the libraian

"Hello Alfie" she says "who's this? she gestures to me"

"Oh this is my new friend Layla" he says

"Oh nice to meet you,I'm miss doe"

"Well I like to read, so I might get some books out" I say

Me and Alfie sit down and eat our lunch

"So are you looking forward to the trip?" I ask him

"Yeah, I can't wait, I want to solve crimes and mystery's too"

"The one mystery I want to solve is what am I?" I sigh

Alfie looks at me sadly "it doesn't matter, what you are, it matters who you are" I look at him a bit confused

"Look,even if you did know what you was,do you think that would make a difference to who you are inside?"

"No" I say Alfie smiles at me

"Anyway I know what you are" he grins at me kindly

"What?"

"You're the best friend ever"

"thank you" I say

"Do you want to look at some books now?" Alfie ask me

"Uh sure"

I look over at the crime books and notice one,Sherlock moles and I take it

"Oh I've read that ,it's good" Alfie tells me ,so I begin to read a bit of it,Alfie's right it is good I take it to miss doe to check it out

"You're right Alfie it is nice here" I say "no one to bother us"

"I use to come here,if I was being bullied" Alfie says "reading helps me feel better"

"Yeah me too" I tell him

Then the bell goes for end of dinner as we head back to the class a bear comes up to us

"Hey I like that book too" he says pointing at the Sherlock moles book I have

"Uh thank you" I say suddenly he takes it out of my hand

"Hey give that back" I say but he just chuckles then he starts to rip the pages out

"What are you doing?" Alfie screams ,"that's a library book

"Do I care?, no" the bear grins and walk of

I sigh and Alfie puts his paw on my shoulder "it's ok I'll pay for the book" he says

"No you don't have to ,it's not your fault" I say

"I know, but I have some money at home,and I'll tell miss doe lost the book by accident"

"Look,Alfie I appreciate it but"

"I don't mind honest" he tells me "I want to"

I sighed this guy won't give up

"Ok then,but I will pay you back someday" I smile

We head to class and unfortunately, the bear is there he sits with his friends, and I hear them whispering and snickering

"He always takes others things" Alfie whispers to me "yesterday he took my homework"

I don't say anything, I don't know what to say I just look at the bored and listen to the teacher, I'm sick of bullies

[after class]

"Well it was great to meet you Layla" Alfie smiles at me

"Same here" I say "see you tomorrow?"

He nods "Yeah"

So we go our separate ways and I see my mum, I wave to her

"Hey how was school?" She ask

"Good" I smile "I made a friend"

"That's great ,what's their name ?"

"He's called Alfie" I say "he's really kind"

I smiled to myself I can't believe that Alfie didn't have friends, I mean he's so wonderful , but then in this world animals don't look inside, they only look out

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review**


End file.
